Choice
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goku lost his spirit for holidays unlike his son who hopes for his happiness manage to get his father and Vegeta to kiss on Halloween. Will Goku follow his heart leading to Vegeta or will he just continue to suffer being alone?


**Arashi: I felt like doing my own Vegeta/Goku little Halloween oneshot. There is a hint of pat character death, au, and a bit of ooc.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Choice

Summary: Goku lost his spirit for holidays unlike his son who hopes for his happiness manage to get his father and Vegeta to kiss on Halloween. Will Goku follow his heart leading to Vegeta or will he just continue to suffer being alone?

* * *

><p><em>'I still can't believe she's gone,'<em>Goku thought sadly staring at the stars in the sky by his home where his two sons watch him from time to time inside where a simple gathering of their friends. He close his eyes not fighting the tears coming down as guilt east him inside out. He trembles slightly trying to ignore the parry know if Chichi is alive her food will be with the others. His heart aches at the though of her not being here for the first Halloween in years after he married her. Sure she been sick for the past couple of months but the doctor even said she's getting better.

"Its all my fault," He whispers brokenly wishing he could hold her once more time able to tell Chichi he loves her and kiss her.

"What's your fault?" A voice growls out from a small distance away which Goku glance over to see Vegeta arms over his chest and brow raise.

"None of your business, Vegeta," the Saiyan answers tiredly not in the mood to spar.

"About your woman's death, Kakorat? Get over it already and just move on. It's her time to leave this world so it's not anyone's fault," Vegeta remarks bluntly not even bother sugar coating it to the taller man who stares blankly at him.

The Saiyan Prince raises a brow at soft mutterings, "How can I? I love her, Vegeta."

Vegeta gulps back the growl at Kakorat's words. His fist clenches tightly thinking again why he's trying to talk to this oaf here. He huffs remembering the reason which he hates to admit to think about. The younger brat is his son's mate. Other then both of Kakorat's brats beg him to talk with their father. He been so depressing over their mother's death that he hasn't even been training as much as he use to. It seems all life left him and he's just living.

Just seeing Goku in pain bugs Vegeta more then anything he thought possible which a hard feat is for the Saiyan Prince. He hasn't even told the younger Saiyan he's his true mate as it is. So seeing and hearing what Goku is doing himself gets Vegeta angrier then he thought is possible. Finally reaching the breaking pint at the moaning of its still his fault about Chichi's death. The Saiyan just push the world's greatest hero in the nearest tree not that gentle about it before kissing the soft lips.

Goku widen his eyes in shock at the action struggling against Vegeta. Vegeta manage to coax Goku to return the kiss by running his hands up and down his sides besides pressing closer to the other. The taller Saiyan's arms went around his prince's neck subconsciously whimpering as Vegeta's tongue pries his lips open in a fight of dominance for the kiss. Suddenly the memory of Chichi dead in the casket pulse in his mind as he pulls back as tears form at the corner of his eyes. He's being a fool to kiss someone else so soon after his wife's death. Even if has been over six months.

"Kakorat," Vegeta orders seeing Goku's eyes on the ground and knows the other is lost in his memories of the past so its time to reveal he's Goku's true mate. "You got to stop living in the past. There will be someone else for you."

"No there won't," Goku argues vehemently tears rolling down his cheeks. "It only will be her."

"If you are so sure then how were you able to kiss me?" Vegeta growls out angrily confusing the taller man. "I did it because you're my mate and I hate to see you in pain. So are you going to accept there is more to life or continue wallowing in your fucking sorrows?"

Goku thought about Vegeta's words already knowing the answer will be. Chichi told him before is something should ever happen to her find someone else to spend the rest of his life. He murmurs softly that a normal human wouldn't be able to hear but a Saiyan could, "She would want me happy and I'll follow her last wishes. I'll accept being your mate even if it will take me time to get over my pain."

"Then let me help you," Vegeta purrs pulling the younger Saiyan into another heat searing kiss much to their own individual brats' amusement or happiness at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it's done and hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
